To reduce power consumption of a memory system, for example, a system-on-a-chip (SOC) comprises a plurality of areas whose power is separated from each other and has the function of switching between an active mode and a sleep mode in accordance with a command from a host. In the sleep mode, a power of a predetermined area of the plurality of areas is shut off to achieve power save.